


Plaid

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [42]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: “You look pretty hot in plaid.”





	Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you in part by Lana's shirt today: https://angstbotfic.tumblr.com/post/184831907160/lparrilla-twas-a-glorious-reunion-with-my-baby

Regina hesitated. The shirt had a giant blue and black plaid pattern and the stylish part of her rebelled.

But the part of her that missed Emma terribly and wanted to feel closer to her won out. She slipped it on, inhaling deeply, breathing in Emma’s scent on it.

“You look pretty hot in plaid.”

She knew before she looked that Emma was in the doorway and she’d been caught. But she also knew how to turn the tables.

“What if that was all I was wearing?”

“Uh-”

A flick of her wrist made it happen. The open shirttails hung across her breasts, but her cunt was quite visible and she could actually see Emma’s brain shut off.

“Come here and let me welcome you home,” she purred.

Emma was on her almost before she made it to the bed. Maybe she should get caught in her clothes more often.


End file.
